


[Podfic of] If You’ll Be My Star, I’ll Be Your Sky / written by waldorph

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: help_haiti, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7469">If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky</a> by waldorph<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:30:39</p><p>There is nothing Merlin won't do for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] If You’ll Be My Star, I’ll Be Your Sky / written by waldorph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rv8qcjkpuxncts9u5k9lp3b1l3ad5sdj.mp3) | 28.3 MB | 00:30:39  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fad5yvf4hd1a3ookzgu727xzlhw657yd.m4b) | 13.3 MB | 00:30:39  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-youll-be-my-star-ill-be-your-sky).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
